Coulrophilia
by suplexlibelus
Summary: It turns out that the kid was the luckiest one out of them both.
1. Chapter 1

She was trembling violently, almost looking like she wanted to become one with the wall. The rusty trailer creaked around their stiff forms, shaking under the weight of their captors. The little boy sharing her fate sat, his frail body glued to hers. Fear was the only thing she could see in his eyes now and it drained her famished spirit even more.

She dreamed. It was the only thing she could do.

The loud bang of the door being slammed shut made her jump, her arms tightening around the boy. She shook her aching head to clear her sight and carefully peered through the holes of their cage. The clown was alone, standing motionless in the middle of the trailer. The other lunatic had apparently left. Her throat felt dry as she swallowed, loosening her grip on the boy just as the clown turned to face them both.

With every step he took towards them, she found her heart sinking. Maybe unconsciously, she pressed herself further into the wall, pulling the kid with her. Her eyes never left the clown as he crouched in front of their cage. She hugged the boy tighter. This seemed to bother the clown as his usually blank expression changed for the smallest of seconds. A frown, she thought. Maybe today they would finally be free, in one way or another.

The dry sound of their cage being unlocked resonated through the silence. Fearing the worst, the child in her arms began sobbing silently and it took all of her strength not to do the same.

She hadn't realized her eyes were closed, so when she felt the boy being torn away from her arms, a dry painful scream forced its way past her lips. He began screaming too after the first seconds of confusion and his loud wails continued as the clown pushed him away from her. He fell just outside the cage.

Her long dried tears began anew, short silent sobs muffled by her knees as she tried to calm herself down. With excruciating slowness, the clown knelt down before her. He watched her with a curious expression marring what was visible of his face, moving strangely, almost as if he was an inexperienced puppeteer who had to control a doll heavier than he was.

She had to fight her body into stillness as she felt the clown draw near, tangling himself into her skirts and pressing his head into her chest. Her body had almost became numb with stillness when, finally, with what sounded like a heavy exhausted sigh, the clown's body became limp.

She grunted in pain, digging her nails into the ground for support. The boy was standing motionless, regarding her with fear as her own terrified stare traveled downwards. The clown's wide eyes stared through her so empty, so glass-like that for a moment, she convinced herself he was dead.

Her back slammed against cold metal as one of her hands flew to her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

She had urged the small boy to run away, even if he was the only comfort she had in that damned trailer. He had refused at first, his childish courage making her smile despite the situation she was in. She pressed on.

If the boy would lose this chance to escape because of her, she knew she would never be able to forgive herself. Trying to move herself closer to him, even if he pushed his hand through the cage, grasping for hers, proved futile. The clown served as a dead weight to her body, threatening to tip her over if her hands left the ground. She felt sweat sliding on her skin, her arms crying in pain.

She had to shush the child several times as he had begun his wet sobs again, still reaching for her through the bars. Tears spilled from her own eyes, tears of joy or sadness; she could not tell, as he finally departed, slowly approaching the trailer's rusty door. They both swallowed hard as the door creaked and her heart fell to her stomach when it didn't budge in the slightest. Of course the doors had to be blocked.

She blinked away the tears, watching the kid crawl back to the cage. She urged him to try again, pleading with him not to give up as he curled on the floor in front of the cage and closed his eyes.

Tired, her hands gave in, making her head and back slam against the metal wall behind her. The dull pain inside her skull sparked with her movement, temporarily blinding her.

Only complete exhaustion finally pulled her under.

She woke up with a soft grunt, tightening her grip on the warm body above her. God, she was thankful she was not alone...

Her dizzy mind cleared in seconds, letting memories roll in. With a harsh gasp, her eyes opened widely, settling on a paint smeared face and glossy dark eyes. She twitched violently, almost not realizing as her hands flew from around the clown. For a few more moments, he still lumbered above her before straightening himself up and slowly lifting one of his hands to the place where she had hit him.

The prolonged silence was broken by the loud bang the the trailer's door flew open, to let the other psychopath enter the trailer. She closed her eyes tightly, completely aware that the clown was still knelt between her legs.

A sigh escaped her lips when he stood up, quietly shoving the boy back into the cage and exiting the trailer without a second glance at the other young man.


	3. Chapter 3

She hissed, clawing at her growling stomach as she refused food in favor of the famished boy next to her once more. Sobbing silently, she tried not to look at the measly quantity of food being devoured in mere seconds.

The clown stared at her, a slightly unsure hand reaching towards her face. She knew she was making a mistake but before she could stop herself she cringed, cowering away from the hand that clawed at her skin. The clown seemed to sigh deeply before slamming his hand into their cage.

Letting out a small yelp she pulled the small boy in her arms. His cries filled the trailer as they both sat in each other's arms, watching their captor walk away.

She found herself thinking up new ways of escape almost immediately. If not for her, she groaned, at least for the boy next to her.

They were three now. The clown had brought another young boy, locking him into their cage. He was useless, not having the courage to even move from the place he was dumped in. She whispered to him, poked him with her foot and, as a last measure, called out to him.

She vaguely registered the trailer's door being slammed open and and screamed as, seemingly only seconds later, she was violently grabbed by the hair and pulled out of the cage. She came face to face with the wide smile of the lunatic that had brought her back to the clown, his hair disheveled and his fingers painfully clutching her neck.

Tiredness washed over her and she felt like fighting was of no use anymore. She went limp, making the man falter a bit, his hand tightening in her hair. Her eyes became heavy enough to slide shut on their own. She felt herself falling under, vaguely registering something wet and warm sliding over her skin and hearing the sound of cloth being ripped.

Another loud bang roused her slightly, making her shudder and fight back weakly. In a harsh voice the man shushed her, a hand covering her mouth and for a few seconds everything was silent. The man seemed to look around before dragging her limp body towards the trailer's door and into the forest.

She could now fight better, shoving and pushing at the man's chest. However, he was well-fed and well-rested, unlike her who had been starved to death since who knows when.

Her weak pained grunts turned into silent sighs, a hand still pushing at the man's chest and the other pulling at his hair. She turned her head, feeling hot breath hitting her bruised neck and face, drying tears she never knew had formed.

She had entered a sort of trance, staring without blinking at the colored leaves adorning the ground and surrounding her stiff body.

Next time she woke up she was back into the trailer, laying limply on her side, her back turned to the two boys.


	4. Chapter 4

She seemed the only one with enough brawn left to make a run for it. Her brain was battling her soul.

If she would manage to escape, she could come back with help. She could save the others too... That of course if the clown didn't throw a fit and killed them both before she could do anything. Or if that other man would...

With a sigh, she closed her pained eyes for a moment. Hearing the older boy struggle to untie her was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt the rope give in and the trailer shake under the clown's footsteps. In a blur, she heard the cage door being opened and sprung out, slamming herself into the clown before running out of the trailer and into the woods. She knew he would come after her and, for a fleeting moment, she wondered why... Up until now, she was nothing but trouble. She had been the only one who tried to escape, to harm and to trick the clown.

Her leg gave a dull crack and she faltered, catching herself in time to yank her foot free from whatever had caught it. She cursed silently as her pace slowed down considerably, her leg sending spasms of pain through her body.

Seeing a clearing through the trees, seeing the road, seemed to give her wings. Tight-lipped and frowning in her concentration, she ignored her pain in favor of speed.

As soon as her feet hit the smooth, solid paved road she let out a shrill, exhausted scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she desperately looked around for help, any help.

Nothing... She was alone.

The pain returned as her faith left her, her legs giving in soon after. Her captor's weight hit her and she fell, her head hitting the ground with a sick crack.

Before her world went black, she felt a harsh breath and little warm droplets hitting the exposed skin of her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold air was entering her lungs. It felt almost painful and it made her feel light headed. She could feel bark, rough and surprisingly warm, stab at her back. The urge to move, to run, to do something, anything, only to know she could, overcame her.

A muffled sob escaped her. All she could see was black, almost as if her eyes were glued shut. She even blinked several times to make sure they were not, but her vision never cleared. Instead, a dull pain began pulsing in the back of her head.

Trying to steady herself was fruitless as a foreign weight was pinning her aching body to the ground. A deep, clumsy groan made her freeze in place, her eyes desperately moving along the darkness for the source. Her breath became ragged.

Another groan, this time sounding closer, made her want to struggle. She tried, she really tried, but her body seemed to ignore her desperate thoughts. Her limbs had become numb.

A rough, trembling hand slowly caressed her face, moving to her dirty hair and pulling her head backwards. Slowly, she became aware of something wet and warm sliding down her neck. Her lips parted and she let out a chocked shriek, the darkness clouding her sight ripping open like a spider web. The scream became louder, her eyes having focused on the clown's face. He was so close to her, his hand curled around her neck. He was going to kill her.

She wished she could feel happy, enjoy the fact that it will finally end, but she couldn't. Her brain was screaming at her exhausted body to fight back, to claw the clown's eyes out with her bare hands and make him pay. An arm, frail and covered with bruises, raised slowly as every ounce of energy she had fought to make it move. She watched the dark eyes of the killer above her move, before her nails dug into his face. Skin broke under her attack, along with something else.

Wide eyes watched the grinning mask fall to her lap.

She wanted to cry, although her eyes seemed to have long drained any tears. Her pupils dilated in fear and her blood sped up through her veins and she could feel it.

Her scream was not alone in the dark forest, as his own gurgled one broke through the bloody mess that was his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut. Every fiber of her being had revolted inside her mind and body. She hated herself. She hated herself and she hated the clown and she hated everything. Death was inviting now and she hoped the hand that was curled around her neck will squeeze until every ounce of air was gone from her...

Tears, hot and heavy hit the skin of her face. They were not hers, she knew it. The feeling of the clown's heavy head resting on her stomach made her cringe and forced her to open her eyes.

He was crying, his sobs muffled by her blouse and she couldn't help but join him. Their thoughts were different, she knew it. The clown was probably planning her gory death as he cried, but she couldn't help the dry sobs that shook her entire body.

A foreign touch was the last thing she felt before her head was smashed into the tree behind her.


End file.
